1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic pump for the pumping of fluids in a downhole environment, particularly fluids such as water and/or oil in a hydrocarbon production well. Methods of using the electromagnetic pump to pump fluids in a downhole environment are also provided.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
There are many different instances where fluid must be pumped within a downhole environment. For example, there are more than 900,000 gas wells around the world, many of which require water removal to enable gas to flow.
The most common size of tubing used in such wells is 2⅜″, therefore pumping devices must typically have a maximum outer diameter of around 1.8″. Such size limitations create a number of engineering and design challenges. Typical existing technologies that seek to overcome these challenges utilise either linear or rotary type pumping methods. However, both of these have issues with mechanical wear failure and/or seal degradation.